Cooper Gang Next Generation 2: Senior Year
by pattie018
Summary: The Cooper Gang are back! As they take down senior year and learn the true meaning of their friendship until the end.
1. Senior Year Begins

Chapter 1

It was the first day of Senior year for the Cooper Gang's children. Christian is now 19 and is driving, Sapphire is now 18 a fashion queen, Henriette is now 18, and a pirate, and Kierra is now 17 and the team captain of the soccer mascot. The kids were getting ready for school, then they heard their mother calling them from the downstairs to come and eat their breakfast. They ran downstairs to see their mother, Kierra had on her soccer clothes on.

Snowy looked at her. "Sweetie, why do you have your soccer clothes on?"

"Well mom, today is soccer practice today. Kierra answered. "Did you forget already?"

The female husky totally forgot that she has practice today. "Oh Kierra I'm so sorry, I totally forgot."

"It's ok mama, I understand." The female raccoon giving her mother a hug.

"I'm so excited, senior year is finally here." Sapphire feeling all excited. "Today they're going to be talking about Prom."

"I know right, I'm going to be looking forward to Prom." Christian said.

"Hey prom is the best event for the seniors." Henriette added.

Kierra looked at her older siblings, talking about Prom, she wasn't interested in going to prom. It wasn't her type of event. "Oh seriously you guys are going to that dumb event. I bet it's going to be very boring as hell."

Everyone looked at her wondering why is she acting like that. "Now Kierra what makes you think prom is going to be boring?" Snowy asked.

"I think it's a waste of time." She answered.

"And how the hell would you know?" Henriette asked. "Did you go prom before?"

"No, but I know it's going to be a waste of time."Kierra answered.

"Well you don't know that sis, and besides you might want to go because you'll regret it and it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Sapphire putting her arms around her little sister.

"Well I guess you're right."Kierra sighed. "Ok I guess I'll go to Prom."

"Yay!" Snowy and Sapphire hugging her.

"Cool all of us going to Prom." Christian said.

Rioichi came downstairs to see his children ready for school, he embraced his wife with a romantic kiss, Snowy giggles. The Cooper kids didn't really care anymore, well Kierra still gets annoyed when they do this especially when she's in the kitchen eating.

"Oh my God, look if you love each other that much, take it in your room, please?" Kierra annoyed.

Rioichi and Snowy hugged and laughed. Christian looked on his phone to check the time and it was time for them to get going for school. The Cooper siblings walked out in the driving way, got in the car and waved goodbye to their parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad." They said, waving at them.

"Bye my intelligent seniors." Snowy waving at them.

"Goodbye my children have a good day." Rioichi said smiling.

They arrived at school finding the rest of the gang in front of the building, Priscilla walked towards them along with the rest of the gang.

Melanie Wolf, is now 18 and the Law. Riley Lee, is now 18 and the Martial Artist.

Rico Lizama, is now 18 and the Flirt. Cameron Kazama is now17 and the Joker.

Priscilla Cooper, is now 18 and the Party Animal. Danielle Cooper, is now 18 and the Fighter.

Rodney Cooper, is now 19 and the Master Thief. Genesis Cooper, is now 17 and the Jewel Thief.

Caramel Cooper, is now 18 and the Advisor. Kenny Lizama, is now 18 and the Troublemaker.

Jaden Kazama, is now 19 and the Rage. Suri Lee, is now 17 and the Street Fighter.

Jordan Tiger, is now and the Shy Guy. Bentley Jr., is now 19 and the Brains.

Boomer, is now 19 and the Muscles. Jing King, is now 18 and the Peacemaker.

Mikey, is now 18 and the Crackerbox. Ginger, is now 18 and the Smart Girl.

"Hey you guys, you ready for senior year?" Benjamin asked. Looking at his friends.

"You bet I am, I've been waiting for this moment like...forever." Danielle putting her arms around Jaden.

"I know right?" Jaden agreeing. "The sooner we graduate, the more happier I'll be."

"Well look on the bright side bro, we're seniors and we get to chill the whole year." Cameron putting his arms around Kierra.

"Not only that, they're going to be talking about Prom today so I'm excited about that." Priscilla jumping up and down.

"Me too." Sapphire jumping up and down as well.

Riley and Kenny just looked at each other and smiled at their girlfriend's excitement for prom. Ginger and Mikey smiled at each other and snuggled. The bell rang to go to their first period class. The made their way to English class, surprisingly they have the same teacher they had when they were in middle school.

"Mr. Kennedy!?" The gang said shockingly.

"Hello my middle school graduates becoming high school graduates." The male German Shepard greeting.

The gang were so happy to have him as a teacher once again. "Mr. Kennedy, what are you doing here?" Kierra asked.

"I decided to teach 12th Grade English." He smiled.

"Since when?" Genesis curious.

"Since I was told that you were graduating." He smiled at her. " I ran into your mother and she told me you guys are seniors now so I decided to surprise you and here I am."

"This is going to be the best year of our lives." Melanie said.

The gang nodded. They were going to prepare for the biggest adventure of their lives.

_**This is so nice, the Cooper gang are back in action to have the best senior year of their life. I hope you like this chapter.**_


	2. Christian's date with Melanie

Chapter 2-

It's was the end of the day of school, Melanie was coming out of her chemistry class then Christian then walked up to the female wolf blushing. Melanie wonders why is Christian blushing so much.

"Uh... hello Melanie there's something I wanted to ask you for the longest." Christian said all nervously while blushing.

The female was curious of what he was going to ask her, she began to blush as well. "What is Christian?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to go on date with me this evening?" Christian asked.

Melanie's eyes widened and surprised that Christian Cooper is asking on a date. "Chris... Christian I'm surprised for your question." The female wolf blushing.

"Are you going to say no?" Christian asked shyly.

"N-no not at all. I'd love to go on a dinner date with you, pick me up seven ok." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Waved at him as she gets in the car, he waved back at her. Christian is feeling happy not only that, but with the girl he's been crushing on since elementary. He then heard clapping then turned around seeing Kierra, Christian frowned.

"Well, well, well my brother finally has some balls to ask Melanie out, I'm surprised she said yes. I'm so proud of you." Kierra teasing him.

"You know what, you're starting to get on my damn nerves you that Kierra." Christian getting really angry.

"Yeah whatever, come on the rest of the gang is waiting." Kierra shaking her and smiles.

So the two raccoons left the hallways to meet up with the rest of the gang.

_Friday evening..._

The time has come and Christian was in his room getting ready for his date with Melanie. Then he heard someone knocking on his door, seeing his mother walking towards him helping him get ready for his date.

"Mama, I'm nervous." Christian told his mother.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure you'll be just fine." Snowie said.

"I know mom but it's Melanie we're talking about, the daughter of Interpol captain William." The male raccoon getting paranoid.

"Christian, don't worry about William, I'll hurt that wolf if he dares to put his hands on you. Snowie smiled and winked at him.

"Thanks mom." Christian hugging his mother.

"Anything for my little ninja master." Snowie hugging him as well and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Now let's go downstairs and meet up with your father and your sisters." The two went downstairs finding Kierra and Henriette watching Tv, Sapphire reading and Rioichi making sushi. Kierra looked at Christian laughing.

"Well now, our big brother is finally going on that dinner date girls, with the daughter of Interpol, Captain William Wolf." Kierra teasing.

"Now Kierra, don't you start." Sapphire said.

"What? I'll be laughing my ass off if Melanie kicks his ass like mom did to dad when she was our age." Kierra said.

Rioichi came in and looked at her with an eyebrow raised at her. Kierra couldn't help but smiled because she knows it's true. "That's because your mother was always trying to hide her feelings for me and she was always in love with me." Rioichi smiled at his wife.

"Yeah whatever, I did not chase you because I had strong feelings for you, I only chased you because I wanted to prove that the Husky Clan was better and yet you always out smarted me. I was not in love you." Snowie having her back turned.

Sapphire wiping the crumbs of the sushi off her face. "But then...why did you tell me that when dad be pulling you in for a kiss you smile and blush after you slapped him and always checking him out when he's working out?"

Rioichi, Christian, Kierra and Henriette perked an eyebrow at Snowie.

"Ok I was not blushing when he kissed me ok." She lied. "Can we change the subject please?"

They laughed.

"It's ok my cherry blossom, I love you so much." Rioichi holding his wife by the waist and nuzzling her.

"I love you too, Ninja Master." Snowie smiled as she snuggles into his chest.

"Ok I should be going before these two make me lose my appetite." Christian annoyed.

"Have fun, Christian." Sapphire said.

"Go and have fun." Henriette smiled.

"Yeah get out and don't come back." Kierra said.

Rioichi smacked her in the head lightly and Kierra frowned. "Have a good time with Melanie, my son."

"Have fun sweetie." Snowie winked at him.

"Thanks you guys." Christian said as takes off to the Wolf residence.

When he reached at the Wolf residence he knocked on door seeing Tiffany at the door holding Justin. The female coyote smiles at him. "Hello Christian, Melanie will be down in a minute come on in."

"Thank you Ms. Tiffany." He said.

"Oh please...call me mama Tiffany." Tiffany smiled and winked at him.

Then William walked in the family room seeing the male raccoon sitting on the couch, William sat across from him glaring at him. Tiffany staring at her husband letting him know to behave himself. The male wolf frowned.

"So Christian what are your plans with my daughter this night?" William asked.

"Well I we're planning on eating at Olive Garden and going to the movies sir." Christian answered in a confident voice.

"I see." William said.

Then Melanie walking down the stairs into the living room. Christian eyes widen he couldn't believe what he's seeing the beauty of an sexy angel he dozed out by looking at her then hears his name multiple times.

"Christian, Christian... CHRISTIAN." Melanie shouted.

The male raccoon snapped out of it and stared at the female wolf. "Uh... hello Melanie." He stuttered.

"Hello Christian, for a minute there you spaced out." Melanie smiled.

"Uh yeah sorry about that." He apologized.

"Ok now you two should be going, don't want you to waist your evening here." Tiffany said. "Have fun you two."

"Bye Mellie." Justin said.

"Bye mom, bye dad , bye Justin." Melanie said.

"Christian." William called the male raccoon, Christian looked at him. "Take care of my daughter, ok?"

He smiled at the Captain, "I will Mr. Wolf." The two of them left to begin their date.

They've reached to Olive Garden finding it crowded. Christian and Melanie are wondering why is it crowded this evening. The both of them checked and see two drunks fighting at the bar.

"Oh dear Christian, maybe we should go eat somewhere I don't feel comfortable here." Melanie feeling nervous.

"It's ok Mel, I'm here and I won't let nobody hurt you, I promise." Christian hugging her.

Melanie smiled as she snuggles into his chest. "Thank you, Chris."

"Chris?" Christian looked surprised.

"Well you gave me a nickname, I should give you one too right?" Melanie looked at him. Christian grinned as the two of them went inside and eat.

After a long meal at Olive Garden they were on their way to the movies to go see The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Christian paid up front for him and Melanie, as they both walk inside in each other's arms another fight broke out between a tiger and a grizzly bear. Security came and arrested the two for rumbling in the theaters.

"My goodness, everywhere we go there's always a fight." Melanie frowned.

"I know right?" They just don't stop with the BS." Christian agreeing.

The movie was beginning and everyone was cheering for the fighting scenes the whole time. Christian then put his arms around Melanie bringing her closer to him then Melanie scooted closer to him while resting her head on his chest. The two enjoying the rest of the movie in each other's arms.

It was 11pm and they were walking in the park with the moon shining, flowers everywhere and lighting bugs flying around them. The two of them just stared in each others eyes happily, they never felt so in love with each other. Christian was feeling happy the most because he was always in love with her since elementary and never had the chance to tell her how much she loved her.

"Melanie all my life I've been in love with you, but I never had the chance to tell you because your father thinks your better off with someone else." Christian holding her hands. "I love you."

Melanie began to have tears in her eyes full of joy and happiness that Christian that she cared for since elementary said he loves her. "Oh Christian...I love you too and always will. Don't let my father get to you he's like that and you know that."

"I guess you're right." Christian agreeing. "Come on, let me take you home."

"Ok." Melanie smiled.

The two of them walked down the street reaching her house safely. They said nothing before sharing a good night kiss that lasted a good five minutes.

"Good night Christian." Melanie said.

"Good night Melanie." Christian said.

She waved at him as she enters the house and closing the door behind her, he waved back at her. Christian used his leaping dragon technique to head back home.

"Best date ever." He said to himself.


	3. Kimiya Cooper and Huskies Reunion

Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning at the sushi house. Rioichi and Christian was outside meditating, Snowy and Sapphire was inside cleaning, Kierra was practicing her soccer skills and Henriette was reading. Then suddenly someone was knocking on their door. Snowie was clueless.

"Now who could that be at this time of the day?" Snowy was wondering.

"Maybe it's just the mall man mama." Sapphire answered.

"Or Kierra might have ordered pizza hut again." Henriette teased.

Snowie and Sapphire looked at her with a serious look on their face. "Now Henriette, that wasn't necessary. She said. Henriette frowned.

So Snowie went to the door, opened it finding not other than Kimiya Cooper. The female husky was so happy to see her she began to have tears in her eyes. Kimiya noticed the tears forming in her eyes, she smiled.

"Mama Kimiya I can't believe it, you're here!" Snowy said.

"Well of course my dear, why wouldn't I be? Kimiya asked as she's wiping her tears of her face.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long time since we've seen each other." Snowy said.

"Well I'm here now, so where are my grandchildren?" The female raccoon asked.

Sapphire and Henriette came to the front to see their grandma here at the Sushi House. The two females rushed and hugged their grandma so tight. "Grandma Kimiya, I've missed you so much." Sapphire cried.

"Me too grandma." Henriette cried as well.

Kimiya smiled and hugged them as she traced her fingers in their hair, "Don't worry about me, I'll always watch over you."

Henriette and Sapphire looked at her with a smile.

"So where's my son and my other two grand babies?" Kimiya asked

"Well if you're looking for them, all three of them are outside." Henriette answered.

"Well I'm sure they'll be happy to see me here." The female panda raccoon said.

All four of them went outside seeing Rioichi and Christian meditating together and Kierra soccer training. Kimiya couldn't help but smile when Rioichi opened his eyes finding his mother right in front of them, he couldn't believe it his mother came to visit. He ran to his mother with happiness and joy picking her up and spinning her around.

"Mother! You're here, but how?" Rioichi feeling confused.

"I wanted to see you, Snowy the grandchildren and the rest of the Cooper gang." Kimiya smiled while tracing her fingers through his fur. "I missed a lot of things while the children were growing and I want to make it up to you all."

"You already did mama Kimiya, just by being here." Snowy hugging her happily.

The female panda raccoon smiled at her happily as they all embraced each other as a happy family. It went on for a good five minutes until it was interrupted by a knock on the door. They were wondering who could that be this time. So Rioichi answered the door this time seeing all of Snowy's ancestors together at the door. The ninja master was surprised to see them.

"Well hello huskies please come on in." He greeted them.

The huskies walked in seeing Snowy with the her kids. Christian, Sapphire, Henriette and Kierra rushed to their bonded ancestors with happiness and joy.

"Athena!" Christian spinning her around.

"Shomei!" Sapphire hugging her tightly.

"Mayu!" Kierra crying in her arms.

"Aurora!" Henriette running to her with tears in her eyes.

Snowy ran to Cleotana with tears in her eyes as well, so did Cleotana. "Oh Snowy, I've missed you so much." She said. "How you've been, since we defeated the Dark Ninja?

"I've missed you as well Cleo. It's been good just dealing with these kids and the husband other than that, I'm ok." Snowy smiled.

"Oh so they've been giving you trouble?" Athena said as she looked at Christian with a raised eyebrow.

"Henriette is this true?" Aurora asked.

"You have some explaining to do Kierra." Mayu glaring at her.

"Sapphire-san? Care to explain?" Shomei looked at her.

Sapphire looked at her mother and then at her siblings. "Hey I'm not giving her any problems, it's usually them three be giving her problems, mostly Kierra."

"Amen to that." Christian agreeing.

"Oh shut up asshole, you be getting on mom's nerves about Melanie. Melanie this, Melanie that. Good God." Kierra snapped at him.

"Oh look who's talking, says the one who can't be mature enough to be in a relationship." Christian snapped back.

"I'm surprised Melanie said yes I mean, the Interpol Captain's daughter said YES I mean really you finally have balls enough to ask her out." Kierra getting worked up.

"Ok now that wasn't necessary Kierra." Mayu said.

"No! I'm trying to make a damn point here." Kierra snapped at the female husky. "Why did you ever become the leader in the first place?"

Christian finally lost his temper, "Because I got that leadership from mother! She used to be a leader of the Husky gang. Besides you won't be up for it any way you lousy soccer player."

When Kierra heard them last words came out of his mouth, now she finally lost her temper. Her face turned red as a tomato. "Christian Cooper, that wasn't necessary to Kierra." Athena said in a serious voice.

"It really wasn't Christian, you embarrassing ninja master. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE COOPER CLAN." She shouted. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LOUSY SOCCER PLAYER, YOU JACKASS."

"I'M A DISGRACE?! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THE NINJA SPIRAL, YOU DUMB BITCH." He roared.

"No, but I can beat you with this cane, COME HERE!" Kierra roared.

Rioichi and Athena grabbed Christian while Kimiya and Snowy grabbed Kierra as she swings her cane towards Christian. The fight broke out between the two raccoons Kierra having anger towards her brother.

"Kierra that's enough, control yourself." Snowy said in calm tone.

"Christian calm your temper down son." Rioichi demanded.

Then Kierra threw her cane down on the floor with anger. "I'VE HAD IT I'M GOING TO SURI'S HOUSE. I HATE YOU CHRISTIAN...I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL." The female raccoon ran out the house with tears.

Christian's eyes widened and was shocked of what Kierra just said. His heart felt broken from arguing with his little sister. Now he feels really bad about this. "Kiki wait a minute, come back!" He's running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Kierra yelled.

"Come on Kiki, please slow down." Christian pleaded.

The ninja raccoon, used his spiral jump to sprint to Kierra faster. Kierra jumped rooftops to rooftops trying to get away from Christian, but managed to catch her. She tried to break free from her brother's embrace, but instead she began to pound on his chest with her fists began to cry in her brother's arms.

"I'm sorry Kiki, I was wrong for what I said, you are the best soccer player there is. I love you little sis." Christian kissed her forehead and smiled.

Kierra looked at him with tears and smiled at him. "I'm sorry too big brother, you are the best ninja master ever. I don't hate you I'm sorry.

Christian wiping her tears off her face and hugged her happily, Kierra hugged him tightly. "Come on let's go back home Kiki."

"Ok Chris." Kierra smiled.

The two raccoons went back to the sushi house finding the huskies and their parents outside in the backyard waiting for their return. Snowy was happy to see them back safely, so was Mama Kimiya.

"So you both managed to talk it out?" Kimiya asked.

"Yes grandma." They answered.

"Well that's what I like to hear from you both, you should not down the other for your glory. You shall stand by each other side and learn to love, ok?" She looked at her grandchildren with a smile.

"Yes grandma, we understand." They smiled and hugged her.

Rioichi hugged his wife and embraced her with a romantic kiss. Sapphire and Henriette hugged their grandma as well. The huskies ran to Snowy hugging her all at once and the whole enjoyed the rest of day of a family reunion.

**Wow Kimiya Cooper comes to visit the family, the Huskies are back in action. I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. A Friend in Need

Chapter 4

It was Sunday afternoon and Christian going on his afternoon heist alone. Usually, he enjoys being alone because that's how ninjas are when they wish to concentrate on their mission without any distraction. The male raccoon jumping off rooftops from rooftops then suddenly he a cry for help, it was heard from a nearby factory so Christian set off to help.

"Let me go, you mutts." The female jaguar said.

"Now sweet thing, you're gonna make this easy for us or we could do this the hard way." One of the goons said grabbing her by the hand pulling her into the abandoned factory.

Christian saw the whole thing couldn't believe these fools kidnaped an innocent girl. He wondered what did they want with her and why, but he put all that aside he have to rescue her before they so something very unpleasant to her.

"I have to rescue her quick before it's too late." He said to himself. The male raccoon made his way inside finding a whole gang of thugs with the female jaguar. Now it was time for Christian Cooper to take action.

"Now girly, where's the treasure?" The thug asked.

"I don't have it!" She said.

"I'll ask again, WHERE IS THE TREASURE?" The thug leader losing his temper.

"Let me go already, I don't know what you're talking about." The female jaguar trying to break free from the thugs grip.

"All right, since you want to do this the hard way I'm gonna do something very unpleasant to you, PIN HER DOWN." The thug leader demanded.

The thugs pinned the female down, she try to break lose she feels really helpless now. Nobody can't help her or hear her cries. The thug leader began to look at her with a lustful look on his face ready to rape her. She began to cry, but lucky for her help was on the way for her.

"Listen up you damn thugs leave the girl alone, leave and nobody gets hurt." Christian said in a deep voice.

The thugs began to look around, to see where was that coming from, then suddenly a dark shadow figure stand before them. "Who the hell are you?" They asked.

"You don't want to know." Christian said. "I will say this again, let the girl go or I'll use my ninja blades to make short work on you one by one." Having his ninja blades ready to struck them. The thugs got up and took out their pocket knives ready to fight.

"Well come on tough guy, SHOW YOURSELF." The thug leader demanded.

"With pleasure." The ninja raccoon said.

He came out of the shadow appeared in front of them, the female jaguar had tears of happiness and joy that someone came to her rescue, she feels grateful for the rescue. So all the thugs began to charge at Christian at once with their pocket knives, Christian dodged the first thug and twisted his arms and threw him in a big container, the second thug he grabbed him by the neck along with the third one and bumped their heads together causing them to knock out. Then the male raccoon looked at the thug leader with anger in his eyes having his ninja blades ready for him. The thug leader looked terrified and Christian felt it, but the thug leader took the chance to challenge Christian in a fight. He took a swing at Christian but the male raccoon dodged the punch and used the Husky Windmill Kick to knock him towards the rest of the thugs.

"Man you're crazy, let's get the hell out of here boys!" The thug leader said as he flees with the rest of them.

Christian then looked at the female jaguar helping her off the floor. She smiled at him with tears of happiness and joy. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes and thank you so much for the rescue." She said as she flung herself to him for a hug.

Then suddenly he smelled smoke coming from the entrance, the fire began to spread all over the factory. The raccoon looked around see fire around him then he hears the female jaguar coughing and feeling noxious, so Christian picked her up in bridal style and made their way out in one piece. As he made the escape the whole factory blew up and the police showed up and began to investigate the crime scene. Christian took the female jaguar to the Sushi House to rest.

The gang were outside the sushi house playing sports, they saw Christian with a female in his arms. Snowy, Rioichi and Kimiya were so happy to see him back safely, the male raccoon looked at the sleeping jaguar. Sapphire looked at her as well.

"Hey Chris, what happened to her is she ok?" Sapphire feeling worried.

"Don't worry, she just needs to rest right now." Christian said.

"Well let's bring her inside." Kimiya suggested.

They all nodded and went inside. Christian laid her down on the futon to rest. An hour later she woke up and stood up finding Christian and the gang smiling at her. She looked at them very confused and tired. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Why you're at the sushi house, my dear." Rioichi answered.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked.

"I'm fine now, but I would love to thank you properly, what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Christian Cooper." He answered.

"Christian, thank you so much." She places her paw on his face.

He smiled at her. "My pleasure."

"What is your name sweetie?" Snowy asked.

"My name is Miranda Jaguar." She answered gratefully.

Snowy looked at her closely, the hair structure and color, the eye color, a female jaguar. "Oh my God, is she Darcella and Phoenix's daughter?" She asked herself. If she is, she would like to know how they're doing and wishes to get in contact with them again.

"Um, Miranda? You happens to be Darcella and Phoenix's daughter would you?" She asked the female jaguar.

"Why yes I am, mother is the officer of Interpol and my dad survive the explosion of defeating Skyhe." She said.

"Oh my gosh, please do tell me how are they, I haven't heard from them since?" Snowy wondered.

"They're doing great, mama usually talks about you, she wish she could hear from you as well." Miranda said. "I'll call them right now and tell them to come get me."

"Ok sweetie." The female husky smiled.

Rioichi looked at her with an raised eyebrow. Snowy looked at him and frowned. "Snowy, you know when Darcella comes here she might arrest you." He teased.

Snowy glared at him with her lip pushed out. "Haha very funny, I wondered why she never arrested you and the cooper gang back in our high school years."

"Well maybe it's because you rather be one to get arrested to spare father, because you we're in love with him." Kierra teasing her mom.

"I did not always spare him or was deeply in love with him and you know it." Snowy sticking her nose in the air.

"Right." Cameron teasing.

"Hmph, I was not always in love him." Snowy getting worked up.

Cleotana looked at her smiling wanting to be apart of the fun. "But do you always blush when he seduces you with a kiss and start daydreaming?"

Rioichi perked an interested eyebrow at her and the whole look at her with a smile.

"That's because he do that to distract me from killing him." She snarled and blushing. "Can we change the subject please, you guys make me sick?"

The Cooper gang laughed as well as Miranda.

Then they heard a knock on the other, Sapphire answered the door seeing Captain Phoenix and Officer Darcella Jaguar. "Mama, Daddy!" Miranda ran to her parents.

"Miranda, oh my God." Darcella said happily.

"Miranda are you alright?" Phoenix asked, hugging his daughter tightly.

"I'm ok and it's Christian you should be thanking he was the one that saved me from them thugs." Miranda looked at him smiling.

Darcella and Phoenix looked at him with a smile. Darcella knows where he got his bravery from the wanted criminal that she's been chasing throughout her high school year.

"I see where you got your skills from Christian."Darcella The female panther said.

"I truly appreciate for your bravery young Christian." Phoenix winked at him.

Christian smiled at them and looked at Miranda. "You are welcome."

"Hey Christian maybe Miranda should be a part of the gang." Henriette suggested.

"Yeah bro, I don't see why not." Mikey smiled.

"Can she Chris, that way those thugs won't her again?" Sapphire.

The gang were bugging Christian and then finally asked her. "Miranda would you like to join the Cooper Gang?"

Miranda looked at her parents, they smiled and nodded.

"I would love that very much, Christian Cooper." She smiled.

The gang cheered as they have a new member of the gang, Miranda Jaguar.

**Aww now they have a new member of the gang. Stay tuned for more of the story.**


	5. Princess Angelina's Birthday

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Galleth were holding a birthday party for Princess Angelina, who is now turning five years old. The toads were setting up the decorations and the table for the guests while the chefs were cooking the food for the party. Angelina was in her room picking out an outfit for her party, she then heard Priscilla come in smiling at her.

"Hey, there Birthday Girl, you excited?" The female bunny asked.

Angelina looking all nervous at her sister. "Yes, but at the same time, no."

"Why is that?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, it's just that everyone will be staring at me sis, but at least my friends will be there so I have nothing to worry about." Angelina smiles.

"Don't worry you'll be just fine brave night." Priscilla hugged her sister tightly. "Come on let's get you ready for your special day."

Angelina nodded and the two started to get ready for the party. The Cooper gang were the first guests to show up, with presents fully wrapped. The huskies held several gifts for the young princess.

"Hello, my fellow friends." Galleth greeted. "I'm so grateful for you guys to attend little brave knights birthday."

"Well of course, we couldn't the event for little Angelina." Daisy said.

"Yeah that's right, speaking of where is she anyways?" Sly asked.

"Well, Priscilla is getting her ready for the party, so the party will begin in a half hour." Peach said.

"Ok, I guess we could stick around until the party starts." Slytunkhamen said.

So the gang sat down at the tables with their friends showed up. A few minutes later, Phoenix, Darcella and Miranda showed up to the party along with the whole Eco Pirate Crew. Galleth wasn't too sure about the whole pirate crew attending the party, he didn't want them to attack the castle on his little girl's birthday.

"Don't worry your majesty, they won't do any harm." Pheonix said.

The male raccoon smiled and show them to their seats, Peach went in the castle to go see if Angelina was ready. Angelina was wearing a suit of armor costume with a lavender purplish color, Peach was was so proud and happy her little brave knight is going to be the next Cooper thief. Outside of the castle, some friendly faces appeared to the party someone that the gang haven't seen for years, they couldn't believe it, it was actually them with their kids.

"OH MY GOD!" Snowy jumped up happily. "Ratchet, Talywn, Jak, Kiera, Daxter, Tess, Torr, Ashlien, CLANK!" The whole Cooper we're surprised to see them here for the party, they all rushed to see their old time friends.

"Hey you guys long time no see!" Ratchet said.

"I know right?" Kiera hugging Snowy. "We've missed you guys so much."

"Yeah, I see you're still looking a little short I see Snowy, you stopped growing?" Torr teased.

Snowy looked at him and frowned. " I may be short, but I'm not short enough to give you an ass whipping right now." Rioichi grabbed her and smiled.

"And she's still feisty as ever." Ashelin smiled.

"You could say that again." Jak said.

"I see that you have kids now, huh?" Sy asked.

"Yup, our prides and joy." Tess said.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Torr correcting.

"What did you have in mind?" Daxter asked.

"Little brats!" Jak answered.

Kiera smacked him, he frowned everyone laughed. Jackie and Corey Mar the kids of Jak and Kiera. Jackie is 19 and is the outgoing just like her father, Corey is 20 and is an engineer like his mother. Dalia Lombax, the daughter of Ratchet and Talwyn. She is the spunky, outgoing lombax and loves to face her challenges. Aaron and Tracie is the kids of Torr and Ashelin. Aaron is 19, sometimes a hothead like his mother but with a good heart and love to destroy his enemies, Tracie is 18, like father like daughter, she enjoys being a trouble maker of the gang and loves fame. Simon is the son Tess and Daxter, Simon is 19, and an ottsel that loves to be the center of attention and is love with Tracie.

"Well it's nice to meet you darlings." Carmelita said.

"It's really great to be here as well." Aaron smiled.

"Couldn't agree more." Jackie agreeing.

"I love to party, ALOT!" Dalia said.

"Same here." Tracie said.

"When do we eat, I'm starving?" Simon asked.

"Me too." Corey putting his over his stomach.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Boomer said.

"Why don't you kids go hang out at the food bar ok?" Kimiya suggested.

"Ok." They said.

Everyone laughed. "CLANK, MY BABY!" Snowy ran towards Clank.

"Hello there, Snowy I truly missed you very much." Clank said.

"Not as much I missed you, my little baby." Snowy squeezing him tightly. "Look Rioichi, our baby is back."

Rioichi put his hand on his face and shook his head, Ratchet rolled his eyes, and the rest of the gang giggled. "Snowy for the last time, we have kids already."

"Yeah, but he's our first born and never gave us any trouble." She pouted. "Has Ratchet been treating you right my little baby?"

"Oh for the love of-" Ratchet annoyed.

"Yes Snowy, him and I are still saving the world as always." the little robot answered.

"Oh, I was hoping for you to say no so I can beat him with my stick." Snowy feeling disappointed as she looks at Ratchet.

"Mama!" Christian yelled.

Snowy looked at him. "What is my dear?"

"Since when did Clank became a part of the family?" he asked.

"Since you were still developing in my tummy, along with your sisters." Snowy snarled. "But at least he was a good baby to deal with."

"Snowy, would you give it a rest?" Ratchet sighed. "Does Clank look like a baby in diapers to you?"

"Ratchet?" Kiera said.

"What? I mean every time we're on duty she literally kidnaps Clank and bring him to her house and play house." Ratchet snarled.

"Well, at least he appreciates me for what I do for him, hmph?" Snowy snarled as well.

"Oh and I don't?" Ratchet asked in a serious manner.

"No you don't, Jak and Sly were the ones that appreciate me through our adventures." Snowy getting worked up.

"Uh-oh, not again." Jak said.

"Um, guys?" Daisy trying to get their attention.

"Ok now, you two need to learn how to communicate with each other better instead of fighting on a special someone's birthday." Kimiya said.

"I guess so, Mrs. Cooper." Ratchet said.

"I'm sorry mama Kimiya." Snowy apologized.

"Ok, now let us celebrate the birthday of Princess Angelina Cooper." She said.

"YEAH!" The whole gang said.

The royal began to pay music as Princess Angelina comes out of the castle in her suit of armor blowing kisses at her friends, family, and the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Yoshis threw flower petals and the Toads threw feathers in the air and the Cooper Gang cheered for Angelina especially Justin. Angelina when on stage to make a toast of her Birthday Celebration.

"I want thank you all for coming this really means a lot. I love you mommy, I love you daddy, love you sis, love you residence of the Mushroom Kingdom and Aurora Husky my famous knight." she winked at her.

Everybody cheered for her and enjoyed the Celebration. "Now let's PARTY!"

Everybody was enjoying themselves at the party all except little Justin who just walked away sadly, Angelina noticed the male wolf was walking off so she ran after him. Justin sat at the pond looking down at waters find the reflection of Angelina behind him, he turned around and jumped.

"Princess Angelina?!" Justin jumped.

"Just call me Angelina." She said. "What's wrong, aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Well I am, but I want to...spend time with...you." Justin began to blush.

The female raccoon looked at him surprised, she began to blush as well. "J-Justin, that's so sweet. We could the rest of my birthday watching the fireworks together."

The male wolf smiled, the two just looked at each other then the fireworks began shooting into the beautiful night sky. The two young couples just sat down and looked at the fireworks with their tails connected to each other. The Cooper Gang, the Huskies, and the Toad and Yoshis looked at this beautiful moment, it made some of them cry, mostly Sir Galleth, Peach, Tiffany and William.

"My boy is growing up." William said happily.

"My little brave knight, is happy, I'm so proud." Sir Galleth cried.

"Me too." Peach cried as well.

"My little wolf." Tiffany cried.

For the rest of the night, the Cooper and the residence of the Mushroom Kingdom just watched the fireworks as it shoots up in the sky.


	6. One flew out of the Cooper's Nest

It was 3:00 p.m. and the students were going home from school, Melanie walked to the front of the school seeing her mother and Justin in the car waiting for her. She smiled and ran towards them, Justing smiled at her when she pinched his cheeks. Tiffany then formed a sad look on her face, she didn't want Melanie to notice so she set that thought aside.

"Hello Melanie, how was school today?" Tiffany asked.

"It was good just took a test for chemistry, and it was a little hard though." Melanie answered in a tired tone. "Other than that, school was great how was work?"

Tiffany didn't want to tell her the bad news, but she was gonna have to tell tonight over dinner. "My day went really well, I got a promotion."

"That's great, mom. I'm really happy for you." Melanie giving her mother a hug. Tiffany trying hard not to cry.

It was evening, at the Wolf residence, they were sitting at the table eating. William looked at his wife, and she looked at him as well with sadness in her eyes. Now is time to give their daughter the bad news. When they all finished eating, William and Tiffany called their daughter into the family room. Melanie walked in finding her mother with a sad and sorrow look on her face and her father having his head turned away.

"Is there something wrong?" The female looked worried.

"Well honey, remembered I told you that I got a promotion at my job?" Tiffany reminded.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Well, it appears that we'll be transporting to another state for my promotion dear, we're leaving this Friday, I'm really sorry." Tiffany with tears in her eyes.

Melanie stood there frozen, couldn't believe what she's hearing, her heart began to shatter in pieces inside her. She didn't want to leave California, she want to leave her hometown, she wanted to leave her friends, and she especially didn't want to leave, Christian. Melanie began to form tears in her eyes and made a fist of anger inside her.

"No, no NO, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE CALIFORNIA." The female husky roared.

"Melanie, sweetheart calm down." William trying to calm her down.

"NO DADDY... HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY FRIENDS?" Melanie crying. "THEY NEED ME!"

Justin looked frightened at his sister yelling and screaming. He hid behind William with a sad puppy look on his eyes. Melanie then looked at him sadly, she walked up to him holding him in her arms. Then after she stormed upstairs with tears flowing down her face. William and Tiffany looked at each other sadly, Tiffany just began to cry in her husband's arms.

The next day, Melanie saw her friends, Priscilla ran towards her with happiness jumping up and down. The female wolf didn't even crack a smile to her friends, Sapphire notice that her best friends was upset about something.

"Hey Melanie what's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

The female wolf looked at all of her loyal friends, she began to cry. "I'm... moving to New York Friday."

The Cooper Gang's eyes widen for this unexpected news, they didn't know what to say or how to react of this. Sapphire's heart began to drop inside her body hearing that her best friend is leaving her...permanently. Sapphire feels like crying now.

"What? Why?" Genesis asked.

"My mother got a promotion, and she's transporting us to New York to stay there...permanently." Melanie breaking down crying. "I'm so sorry you guys, I don't want to leave."

"Mel Mel, why is this happening?" Danielle hugging her.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, say it ain't so?" Cameron holding Kierra in his arms.

"Oh my God, why Melanie?" Ginger forming tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe this, one is flying out of the Cooper Nest." Jordan hugged her as well.

"This is not my day." Ricco said sadly.

"Mine either." Jaden said.

"Bestie this is not true... tell this is not true?" Sapphire looked into her eyes, hoping she says no.

"It's true Sapphy... I'm leaving you." Melanie looked at her friends with tears.

"NOOOOO!" Dalia hugged her tightly.

"Can't you get your mother to change her mind?" Aaron asked.

"I would have, but I was too busy throwing a rage last night about the news she gave me." Melanie answered.

"I'm really sad now about this news." Jackie holding her hand.

"Me too." Correy hugged her tightly.

"Wait... what about Christian?" Miranda said.

The gang looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, they don't want Christian to be disappointed to hear this especially from his primary love interest. Eventually, he will find out sooner or later.

"Oh my God, I don't want to imagine how hurt he'll be when he hears this." Rodney said.

"I know right, Christian loves you." Jing said.

"Christian will not be happy when you leave." Caramel

"I agree Caramel, I agree." Bentley Jr. putting his arms around her.

"I know, I know but I don't want to break his heart." Melanie said sadly. "I guess I'll have to tell him personally.

"Melanie you're really leaving?" Christian asked.

The gang turned around to see Christian approaching the female wolf, Melanie was feeling frightened. She slowly moves backward as he moves closer to her.

"Christian, I know this is not everyone's day but I have no choice, I have to leave California." Melanie breaking down crying once again.

The male Huskcoon brought her closer to him and began to embrace her. The gang formed a group hug with tears in their eyes.

The next day, at Sarassaland Kingdom Daisy and Tennessee planned a Going Away Party for the Melanie and her family. The old Cooper gang were inside talking and the young Cooper Gang were outside in the garden looking at Melanie sadly.

"Oh Tiffany, I'm really going to miss you." Susie holding her best friend tightly.

"I know Susie, I didn't know I was gonna have to move to New York." Tiffany feeling sad.

"I remembered all the adventures we had together when we were the kids age time traveling, thieving, kicking Venom's ass every day, singing together, and going on tour. I miss those good old days... I really do." Snowy said sadly.

"I love those days when we always had events, such as the sports mix." Daisy said.

"Oh yeah huh?" Penelope said.

"I love Football." Murray said.

"Mine was Tennis." Neyla said happily.

"I will not forget volleyball." Rosalina added.

"Hey let's not forget Soccer was the number one sport here." Snowy frowned.

Everyone laughed. The young Cooper Gang came in for the toast for the wolf family leaving, Panda King did the honors.

"For the honor of the Wolf Family moving on with, their career let us drink." Panda king said.

The whole gang drank for the Wolves, Caramel walked up to her mother.

"Mama can we all go to the airport tomorrow with Melanie to say our final good-bye." The little vixen asked.

"Yeah I wish to be with her as well." Jing agreeing.

"Can we mama, please?" Henriette holding her mother's hand.

"I don't see why not." Dimitri said.

"Yeah one is flying out of the Cuckoo's nest." Chun-li said.

"Of course you all can." Darcella answered.

The young Cooper Gang smiled.

The next day, the day has finally come, Melanie Wolf is leaving the Cooper Gang. The gang were on their way to the LAX Airport. The Wolf family saw the gang at their flight gate. Sapphire was trying hard not to cry, Priscilla, Caramel and Danielle were crying on each other. Cameron and Jordan were holding their girlfriends as they began to cry. The rest of the gang just looked at her sadly and Christian was looking at the window.

"Well I guess this is it." Melanie said sadly.

"I know beautiful." Mikey said.

"I guess today's the day." Ricco said.

"Boomer is sad NOW!" Boomer picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"We'll miss you Mel." Danielle said.

"Call us when yo get there safely ok, beautiful." Simon suggested.

The female wolf smiled and nodded. Then Sapphire whole gang formed a group hug around Melanie, the female wolf began to form tears in her eyes. Sapphire hugged her best friend tightly.

"I love you Bestie." Sapphire said with tears.

"I love you too, Sapphy." Melanie said sadly.

Melanie walked up behind Christian and looked into his beautiful brown eyes as she places her hand on his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you the most, Christian Cooper." Melanie then walked away, the male raccoon grabbed her and embraces her with a romantic kiss, Melanie was shock, as well as the Cooper Gang. Melanie smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you more Melanie Wolf." he whispers in her ear.

"Now departing to New York." The coach said.

"I guess it's time to say good-bye." Melanie said.

"I guess it is." Christian agreed.

The gang formed a hug one last time, Melanie picked up her suitcase and walked to her gate and stopped to look at her friends one last time until she departed. The gang smiled and waved at her sadly trying hard not to cry, Melanie waved at them as the door closes, Priscilla burst into tears as well as Dalia. Miranda began to cry on Genesis, Henriette, Jing Caramel, Ginger, Kierra and Danielle formed a circle. Cameron and Jordan just holding each other sobbing, Jaden, Kenny Mikey and rest of the gang just cried. Jackie open the door and found the hallway empty. Melanie was really gone, Christian looked out the glass window holding back tears as he bang his fist on the window.

"I love you, Melanie Wolf." He cried


	7. Rioichi vs Madame Geisha

Chapter 7

At the Sushi House residence after a few days since Melanie moved to New York, the kids been feeling sad and depressed, mostly Christian. Snowy and Mama Kimiya was in the laundry room folding clothes together, Sapphire and Henriette were in kitchen cleaning the dishes, Kierra was in living room watching looking at her brother meditating outside in the backyard looking all sad. Kierra sat next to him holding his hand.

"Hey big bro, are you still upset about Melanie?" Kierra asked sadly.

Christian looked at his little sister sadly, and then looks away. "Yeah pretty much, I was always in love with her since elementary and now she's gone…forever."

"I know, it's sad and depressing for all of us, but I know she'll come back. If I know Melanie well I know she's not the type of person that'll leave her friends for anything." Kierra said.

Christian grinned and let out a chuckle. "Well I guess you're right sis, I know she will."

The two raccoons gave each other a hug, a moment of brother and sister love, but eventually it was interrupted by some fussing in the house. Rioichi was storming out of the house in the backyard with his cane in his hand going straight to Madame Geisha, Snowy and Kimiya was trying to calm him down. Christian and Kierra decided help out this situation; Madame Geisha was in her backyard glaring at the Sushi Chef.

"MADAME GEISHA, YOU GOT SOME NERVES COMING OVER AND THROW TRASH ON MY YARD AND YOUR DOG BARKING!" Rioichi said angrily.

"WELL IT'S A DOG I CAN'T SHUT IT UP, COOPER." Madame Geisha roars back at him.

"Rioichi, sweetie please calm down." Snowy begged.

"Rioichi, that's enough." Kimiya said.

"YOU NEED FIND A WAY, YOU LARGE ANOYNOMUS RHINOCERUS." Rioichi said.

"I DON'T WANT TO." Mademe Geisha yelled.

"YOU SHUT DAMN DOG UP, NOW." Rioichi yelled.

Christian trying to hold his father back and Snowy holding her husband's hand tightly begging him not to fight Madame Geisha. Kimiya was trying to tell him to calm down and go in the house and Kierra on the other hand, was too busy with this kind of entertainment.

"Dad please, go in the house unless you want her to come over and attack you." Christian warned.

"NO…THIS PROSTITUTE RHINOCERUS HAS ANGERED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL." Rioichi having his cane ready to charge at Madame Geisha.

"BRING IT PIPSQUEEK!" Madame Geisha.

Then Christian, Snowy, and Ling were trying hold Rioichi back from hurting Madame Geisha. Snowy saw Madame Geisha storming over here, and so they brought Rioichi into the house and Kierra is still being entertain.

"She's gonna being over here obviously." Kimiya said.

"Oh no, I guess I'll try to reason with her from hurting you love." Snowy looking at her husband.

"I'm not scared of her, let her show up." Rioichi said.

Then Madame Geisha, showed up in front of the house, with a stick in her hand. Snowy looked frightened when she appeared, now it's the good time to stand before Madame Geisha and beg her not to hurt Rioichi. Rioichi on the other hand, clenched his fist and have his cane ready to fight Madame Giesha.

"Really Cooper, you mad at an innocent dog and starting BS with me." Madame Geisha.

"This is all a misunderstanding…" Kimiya tried to explain.

Then the female rhinoceros picked up a plastic fork and threw at Rioichi, "I don't care."

"Ok dad, apologize." Christian said.

"I'm not apologizing to her and I refuse to." Rioichi snarled as he looked at Madame Giesha.

"You apologize right now." Madame Geisha demanded.

"Anata seikō" Rioichi said in Japanese.

Snowy and Kimiya looked at him surprisingly, Christian couldn't believe what he just said. Kimiya glared at her son for using such bad language at women. Snowy understand what he said but didn't want to repeated it, this got Madame Geisha even more upset than ever.

"You know what, you could because you don't have enough balls." Madame Geisha grabbed some food and threw it at Rioichi. Then the male raccoon face turned red, he picked up a small statue but Christian snatched it out of his hands.

"Dad please stop it." Christian begged.

"Oh hell no, I'm going to hurt that pipsqueak." Madame Geisha charging at Rioichi with her stick. Rioichi charging at her as well with Christian and Snowy holding him back while Mama Kimiya, Sapphire and Henriette trying to hold Madame Geisha in place.

"Get out of my way Christian, I'm going to hurt her." Rioichi pushing his son out of the way.

"Rioichi, I won't let you fight her, please get in the house." Snowy pleaded as she looks into his eyes.

"I'm sorry my blossom, but she's angered me for the last time." Rioichi said.

"I'll drag your butt to the river and drown you in front your family." Madame Geisha threatened.

"DAD JUST GET IN THE HOUSE!" Henriette demanded.

Rioichi looked at Madame Geisha and his family and stormed into the Sushi House slamming the door behind him. Snowy and Christian then went after him to calm him down, Sapphire, Henriette and Kimiya were talking to the female rhinoceros. Kierra on the other hand, was still being entertained with her father arguing with Madame Geisha.

"Now Madame, please this all a misunderstanding, my son didn't mean no trouble, I apologize for his behavior." Kimiya bowed her head.

"I'M NOT SORRY, TO THAT PROSTITUTE." Rioichi shouted from the Sushi House.

"Oh a PROSTITUTE?!" Madame Giesha repeated angrily. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper, but your son is going to die, PAINFULLY." The female rhinoceros pacing to the front door banging on the door violently. Rioichi, Snowy and Christian were in the living the room, they were hearing Madame Geisha making threats at Rioichi. Snowy looked at her husband and frowned for him starting this drama with Madame Geisha.

"I've had it with her, she's really getting on my nerves." Rioichi complaining.

"This is your fault, honey." Snowy said.

"You started it, you were yelling at her and her dog, why don't you just apologize?" Christian suggested.

"CHRISTIAN I WILL NOT!" Rioichi shouted. "SHE'S BEEN REALLY PISSING ME OFF SINCE SHE MOVED HERE."

"Rioichi, she's not going to leave unless you apologize." Snowy said.

"Dad, just go to your room." Christian suggested.

"SON, YOU DON'T TELL ME TO GO TO MY ROOM." Rioichi said angrily.

"I'm just protecting you from getting your butt kick by a women." Christian snarled. Rioichi looked at his wife and son and then went upstairs all irritated and frustrated into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Snowy looked sad as her husband closes the on her, Christian hugged his mother tightly. Then they heard the door opened from downstairs it was Madame Geisha, she saw the two on the stairs and went up.

"Oh no." Snowy getting scared.

"Oh shit, come on let's go in the bedroom with dad." Christian pulled his mother into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Then Madame Geisha began to bang on the bedroom door for Rioichi to come out there. Kimiya, Sapphire and Henriette were trying to keep her away from him.

"COME OUT OF THERE COOPER, YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW." Madame Geisha demanded.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT FINE I APOLOGIZE MADAME." Rioichi said as he opened the bedroom door. "I'm sorry Madame Geisha, I apologize for my behavior."

"You better not talk to me like that or yell at my dog again, got that Cooper?" She warned.

"Yes Madame." The male raccoon having to look her in the eye.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She said as she was leaving the Sushi House. Then looked at Snowy, "Oh and Snowy keep that husband of yours on a leash, you are way better than he is."

Rioichi took out his cane wanting to charge at her for that comment. "Not a problem, Madame it won't happen again." Snowy smiled and waved at the female rhinoceros.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Sapphire said.

"Couldn't agree more." Henriette agreed.

Mama Kimiya then looked at her son with a serious look on her face, Rioichi looked frightened as he moved backwards from her, then she moved forward to him wanting to discipline him for starting all this drama over a dog barking. The female panda raccoon grabbed in from the ear and pulled him into the house. "You making me have more gray hair dealing with your behavior Rioichi Cooper, now you get your punishment."

"No mother, I'm sorry please don't." Rioichi begged his mother.

Snowy and the kids laughed and went inside for the rest of the day.

**Aww poor Rioichi, he's going to get the Boot. LOL **


	8. Hikari Cooper and Mama Sona Cooper

Chapter 8

The next day, the Cooper gang are in fourth period, were on their way to the auditorium for an assembly of the subject on bullying. Kierra hated going to assemblies like this because she hears the same thing over and over it makes her fall asleep during the speech.

"Uhhh, I hate going to these damn assemblies about bullying, it's annoying." Kierra complaining.

"Calm down Kiki, you always sleep through it, so what's the problem?" Cameron asked.

Everyone giggles.

"The problem is that I hate going to these damn assemblies because the principle have people talking about the same shit over and over, and it's really annoying me." Kierra keep going on. "I mean really, WHO THE F*CK CARES?"

"Apparently I do Kiki." A familiar male voice said.

Kierra turned around seeing her long time cousin right in front of her it was non other than Hikari Cooper. Hikari is now 18, and is a ninja in training just like Christian he's the son of Sona Cooper.

"Hikari?" The Cooper siblings said.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Hikari said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, you're here." Sapphire rushed to hug him.

"Cousin Hikari, wow!" Henriette hugged him tightly.

"Man, I'm so happy to see you again, how are you doing, how's auntie Sona doing?" Christian asked.

"I'm doing great and so is my mother, we moved here yesterday and starting school here, this is great I'm finally with my cousins once again, I missed you guys." Hikari said happily.

"We're happy that you're here as well, we miss you too." Kierra said happily.

The Cooper siblings hugged each other.

"Hikari, we like for you to meet our friends." Christian introduced.

Hey Hikari!" They said.

"Hello Cooper gang it's nice to meet you all." Hikari bowed.

"It's really nice to have another member of the group." Miranda said.

Hikari's eyes widened as he glared at the female jaguar with love in eyes, he never saw anything this beautiful all his life before, he felt speechless seeing her he was falling in love with her.

"And who are you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm Miranda, Miranda Jaguar." She answered.

"It's a beautiful honor of meeting you beautiful Miranda." Hikari kissed her hand and smirks.

Miranda began to blush, the gang were looking at this and were amazed at this moment. Christian looked at him smiling.

"Well, we should be going into the auditorium for the assembly gang." Boomer interrupted.

The gang agreed and went inside, Miranda pulled Sapphire aside wanted to talk to her privately. Sapphire noticed that she was blushing for what Hikari did earlier, so decides to help her out.

"I was really surprised that Hikari kissed my hand, Sapphy, he's really cute." The female jaguar blushing hard.

"He is a gentleman." Henriette smiled.

"That he is." Sapphire agreed.

Hikari couldn't stop looking at Miranda, Rico and Christian noticed so they pulled him aside.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, you've been starring at her since you came, do you have a thing for her?" Jordan asked.

Hikari couldn't help but blush of embarrassment and shame, he wanted to deny it but refused to. "Miranda is really beautiful and my heart is just pounding so fast of happiness you guys."

"Hikari is very cute for a ninja." Miranda making eye contact.

"She's like a beautiful flower that sproused in my heart." Hikari making eye contact with her as well.

"AWWW MIRANDA's IN LOVE WITH HIKARI, HOW ADORABLE!" Priscilla yelled out.

Miranda and Danielle quickly covered her mouth as everyone looked at Miranda, Hikari eyes widened and looked at her. Miranda blushed very hard she left out of the room feeling embarrassed, the girls looked at Priscilla.

"What? I was just helping." Priscilla pouts.

"Not in a good way." Jackie said.

"You embarrassed the poor thing." Jing said.

Priscilla felt bad, she didn't mean to embarrass her friend she just though it would be cute to see Hikari and Miranda together. But instead she embarrassed the both of them, she has to do something about it.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just thought it would be very cute to see them together but I blew it." The female bunny having her head down.

"It's ok Priscilla, we make mistakes." Dalia smiled.

Priscilla jumping up and down happily. "Yippie!"

Everyone smiled and giggled.

Meanwhile, Miranda was sitting by the pond feeling unhappy about Hikari, she never felt so embarrassed in her life. She having all this thoughts in her head about him she really likes him, and thinks he's a gentleman with a good sense of humour and is a ninja. Then she saw a reflection in the water shaped like Hikari, she turned around and jumped.

"Ah, H-Hikari, how long were standing there?" She stuttered.

"For a while, now." Hikari walking up towards her. "Your friends told me everything about what you said about me, do you really mean that Miranda?

Miranda blushed as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes and then have her face turned away from him. "Yes, I think you're very sweet, cute, and a gentleman, but I don't think I'm not your type."

Hikari grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug, then began to stroke her hair softly. "Miranda, you are the most beautiful flower that I've ever seen in my life, your like a diamond shining in the night, you are everything to everyone, to the world, to me."

Miranda couldn't help but, cry for the sweet words Hikari said,she began to purr in his chest. "That was so beautiful and sweet Hikari." The two just stared at each other for a beautiful moment.

"Miranda Jaguar, will you go out with me?" He asked.

Miranda couldn't help but smile. "Of course I will, I love you Hikari Cooper." Miranda hugged him tightly and kissed him as he spinned her around happily.

"Yay!" The gang cheered.

"See I knew how to fix this situation." Priscilla smiled.

Everyone was happy for the sweet couples.

They went to Hikari house seeing Snowy, Rioichi and Mama Kimiya there, Sona was surprised to see her son bringing a beautiful girl home.

"Hikari, who's this beautiful girl?" Sona asked.

"Well this Miranda Jaguar, my beautiful flower." Hikari looking at her happily.

"I'm so happy for you Miranda." Dalia smiled.

"Same here." Corey said.

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet." Suri commented.

"This is more lovely and romantic." Caramel said.

Mama Kimiya and Sona looked at Miranda happily, Sona holds her hand happily. "You really made my son happy and I'm happy to call you my daughter in law."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Cooper." Miranda blushed.

"Please call me Mama Sona." She winked at her.

So Hikari and Miranda shared a romantic kiss once again and the whole gang cheered as well as Snowy, Rioichi, Mama Kimiya and Sona.

_**This so beautiful Hikari Cooper is apart of the Cooper's Gang, Miranda and Hikari become a couple. **_

_**Hikari Cooper belongs to Beth.**_


End file.
